Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 12.
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Orville: Here, Thomas. Drink some of this, and it'll make you feel better. (gives a glass of water that he drinks) *Thomas: (comes back to life and force heals himself) Hey, thanks, Orville. We'd better go back to the palace and save Emily before it's too late. *Pikachu: Pika. (he, Thomas, and Orville fly back to the palace) *Narrator: Back at the palace, Baron and Plucky were having fun, teasing poor Emily, Grandpa Lou, and Oliver. *Plucky: Here's a cracker for you and eat it up. (Grandpa Lou obeys and ends up getting stuffed up with food as the One of The Three Stooges watches) *Emily: Won't you ever stop it and leave him alone, Baron? *Baron Dante: Please, you've got to get used to this, Emily. (Henry, Linus, and Lola Bunny gasp in fear) Oh, be a friend and join me on my side. You should be my future queen. And not even that stupid boyfriend of your's! *Emily: No. Never. *Baron Dante: I'll teach you some respect. (Emily gasps and backs away, only to knock the shelf of books onto the floor, with the lamp landing neatly on top of her) Hey, Courage. Can you please deal with Emily? (Yum Yum gulps while Coco Bandicoot backs away, worried) Perhaps you can make Emily my queen as well as my slave. *Luke Skywalker: Emily and Baron? What a dreaful thought. (Thomas, having dressed into Mickey's sorcerer apprentice clothing, hat, and shoes, picks up a wand and travels toward the castle and arrives at the top) *Courage: Sorry, Sir. I cannot do that. Orders and orders. *Baron Dante: Listen, Courage. You will obey my commands, and if you refuse, you will yield or fall. (Scrappy looks up and gasps, only to see Thomas, Pikachu, and Orville coming inside and telling them to be quiet) *Thomas: Shhh! *Emily: Okay. Baron, if you were my king, then I will be your queen, with pleasure. (Agent Ed's mouth drops) *Baron Dante: Well, if you insist, sure. Then come on, and let's go for it. *Emily: Okay. Let's go. *Courage: (looks back and sees Thomas, Pikachu, and Orville behind him) Oh, Thomas, at last. *Grandpa Fletcher: Quiet. *Laurel and Hardy: Silence. *Handel, Gretta, and Sylvester: And not a sound. *Courage: Okay, sorry. *Crash Bandicoot: They'll hear us. *Tily: Yes. *Nibbles: Yeah. *Agent Ed: We're done for if they see us. *Courage: Thomas, I'm sorry that I was working with Baron, but we really need to do something about that. *Thomas: I've got it. You stay quiet. (sneaks along the pathway to reach the lamp) *Baron: We can probably hang out. *Emily: And do some great things. *Baron Dante: And rule the universe together. *Plucky Duck: Oh? Who was that? *Pikachu: Pika! *Harry and Ron: Shhh! Not a sound. *Pasadena, Tawna, and Coco: Oh my. *Dinky: Aw, nuts! *Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh. *Pikachu: Pi! Pika pikachu! Pika pi! *Baron Dante: That was sweet. And what do you think you're doing here? *Thomas: I'm here to get the lamp. Now, Emily! (Emily obeys, but as Thomas and Baron fight each other, Baron traps Emily in a hour glass) *Baron Dante: Nice try, Emily. Your time is up. *Thomas: Emily! *Plucky Duck: Nice shot. *Pikachu: Pikachu! (tries to get the lamp, only to be turned into Jerry Jr) *Thomas: Uh-oh. That's not good, Pikachu. *Orville: I'll get it. *Thomas: I wouldn't do that if I were you. That would turn you into a statue. (Orville doesn't hear and is turned into a statue) *Baron Dante: Now you will get to the point, or you will die here where you and your friends stand. (opens lots of cases of lightsabers in different colors and throws them at Thomas when they are ignited, only to miss when Thomas dodges them and grabs a light blue lightsaber while Baron laughs evilly at him) And I'm just getting warmed up. *Thomas: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, Mr. Inquisitor? *Baron Dante: Are you calling me Mr. Inquisitor? (grabs a double bladed red lightsaber staff and ignites two of his red lightsabers) How acceptable. Let's get on with the fight. (a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Thomas hurts Baron by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonise him) *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, Thomas and Baron began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed, until Thomas accidentally hurt Baron by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonise him. *Courage: Go on, Thomas. Stop him and don't let him win. *Thomas: Okay, Courage, I will. *Emily: Thomas, help me! I'm drowning! Keep on your toes! You've antagonised Baron so hard that he's now even angry! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily, and hang on. (fights with Baron even more) Okay, Baron. You've asked for it, and I can always outsmart you. *Baron Dante: There will be no mercy for you. I've already taken out two of your friends, made Courage my slave, and stolen the magic lamp! (Courage runs to see Thomas in trouble while fighting Baron) Inquisitive. It seems that you still have your training. But yet you fail to defeat me. *Thomas: Courage, help! *Courage: No way! I'm staying out of this! (just as Baron prepares for the final blow, he suddenly starts changing) *Baron Dante: (drops his saber staff, which switches off, and leaves Thomas to run away and break Emily free) Oh no! What's happening? *Thomas: You're changing into someone different. *Baron Dante: Plucky, help! What is this magic?! *Plucky Duck: You fool! Stop him! (Thomas breaks Emily free) *Emily: I'm free! (Baron obeys until he continues screaming and continues changing into Reflux the Knaaren. Thomas force grabs Reflux, lifts him, and force throws him into Plucky as they both land in a black magic lamp, which Courage force lifts and throws right into the dessert) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof